Jeriah Moreau
}}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" February 2nd - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Dark grey - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Deep sea-blue - }} Professional Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) Naked Mummy (dark guild) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Master of Naked Mummy - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Magic Sword Thought Projection Telepathy Waves - }} style="background-color: #2D3033; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Magic sword - }} |} 'General' Jeriah is a handsome man in his mid-twenties and is one of the main NPCs of the RP. His real name is actually Kelson but it was changed when he became the Guild Master of Naked Mummy. He first appeared as the Guild Master of Naked Mummy but lost that title and is now currently being held in Fiore Prison Institute. 'Appearance' He is a tall, lean-built light-skinned man with masculine angular features. He has dark untamed grey hair that falls on his face and deep sea blue eyes that sailors could get lost in. In his first appearance as Master Jeriah of Naked Mummy, he wore short brown leather-like boots, long light grey pants and an open leather brown jacket that exposed his torso. He also wore a maroon-coloured cloth waistguard that bore the Naked Mummy insignia. 'Personality' He first appears as a vain narcissist and during the Clover's Lacrima arc appears to be unintelligent, impatient and easily frustrated. He is quite prideful and thinks highly of himself. However, he is not to be underestimated as he can get serious and strategic when the situation requires it. Jeriah is an intuitive person who no one can hide their thoughts or emotions from. He is very considerate of others but when the time calls for a decision, he will prioritise himself over others. He is a womaniser, and enjoys making woman fall in love with him. He is very charismatic and makes friends easily, but his leadership skills are questionable. 'Magical Abilities' Magic Sword The ability to conjure a sword from another dimension and wield it. Thought Projection He can create intangible projections at will and control them. Telepathy He can hear the thoughts of other people by will. Waves He can send a wave of energy at his enemy. 'Weaknesses' He is easily distracted by beautiful women (probably women in general) and gets lost easily. 'Relationships' Master Caligo They go a long way back ever since Jeriah first joined after Aqua Rain. However, they did not keep in contact after Jeriah left the guild. Daisuke Jeriah fell in love with him and sends letters and gifts to express his love, with not a single reply in return. He is not aware that Daisuke is very annoyed at him or that he is not a woman. 'History' He is known to be a previous member of Aqua Rain, although it is unknown why he joined or left. Another mystery is that he happens to know Ike's mother. He became the Guild Master of Naked Mummy when he fell asleep on the train and got off at the last stop, Magnolia. He was ambushed by a group of Naked Mummy members but easily defeated them. Another Naked Mummy member saw this fight and accepted him as their master, changing his name from Kelson to Jeriah. AeonRX says that he came from Seven. 'Plot' Clover's Lacrima Arc He appears as the Guild Master of Naked Mummy after putting on his make-up, shocking everyone as he is not a monkey. He greets Aer Caligo which surprises everyone. The Mad Hatter asks him a few questions, revealing a short past story of how he became guild master and his abilities before fighting. He makes the mistake of using Pei as a hostage and Daisuke manages to sell him a charm which sends him off to sleep. Pei takes this opportunity to escape and Jeriah comes back after two seconds. Jeriah claims he will finish it as he says he has a date with Daisuke. Enraged, Daisuke beats him up and defeats him. At the end, Jeriah claims his love for Daisuke and begins singing the Titanic Theme Song as he is arrested. 'Days Off' His Spare Time Coming soon~ 'Trivia' *He gets clothes that he hangs on the line to dry stolen by an unknown person/people. *It is calculated that Jeriah has sent Daisuke nearly 60 love letters during the second arc alone. *Jeriah changed his name because a monkey told him to. *He records all his phone numbers in his book and if asked, will describe in detail any girl you pick at random. 'The Code' The Code is one of Jeriah's written pieces on how to treat women, which was found by Daisuke in the third arc. They include general rules as well as rules for special cases. General (101) #Women are to be highly respected and not treated lower than they deserve. #Only show a woman as much love as you feel for her. #A woman has a complicated mind so constantly remind her of your love. #Be faithful when you find a woman that you love. #Do not trick women unless necessary. #It is okay to date an ex-girlfriend's friend. #Go on six dates before asking anything more from your woman. #You may enter a woman's house only with her permission and no one else's. #No matter what kind of woman she is, swear to protect her and prove it. Deredere (201) #They like romantic and extroverted men. #Reciprocate her love to you in the same way she does. #Show her that you can take care of her. Tsundere (202) #They secretly like persistent and spontaneous men. #Remind them what you like about them everyday. #They have a solid wall around their heart that requires a little chipping at everyday. #They like things that they can hold onto e.g. letters, jewelry...etc. #If you leave them unattended, they will feel lonely. Yandere (203) #They like protective and introverted men. #Always keep her happy. #Take her out a lot. #Be by her side often. #Make no reason for her to be mad at you. Kuudere (204) #They like headstrong and prideful men. #Satisfy her every need. #Show her that you follow what you want, not hers. #Give her time to know you. #Do not express your feelings often. Dandere (205) #They like thoughtful and intelligent men. #Spend a lot of time with her alone. #Do not push her to do things she does not want to. #Smile when you are with her. #Ask her questions and become a listener.